


A Deal with the Prince Fanart

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian!Tony, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Let's face it...it's all NSFW, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Quote: “Say who I am,” Loki hissed, trailing his mouth up Anthony’s neck to press to his ear. “Say who is pleasuring you.”Anthony groaned lowly, before saying on his next breath, “Loki.”Simple lined doodle/fanart for a scene from STARSdidathing’s “A Deal with the Prince” found on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/25591161)It’s not the full body NSFW drawing I was hoping for (the rest of their bodies would not cooperate with me), but the faces came out OK (I think).





	1. Payment (NSFW...ish?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Deal with the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Quote: “Say who I am,” Loki hissed, trailing his mouth up Anthony’s neck to press to his ear. “Say who is pleasuring you.”Anthony groaned lowly, before saying on his next breath, “Loki.”
> 
> Simple lined doodle/fanart for a scene from STARSdidathing’s “A Deal with the Prince” found on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/25591161)
> 
> It’s not the full body NSFW drawing I was hoping for (the rest of their bodies would not cooperate with me), but the faces came out OK (I think).


	2. The Weaponsmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FrostIron Fanart inspired by STARSdidathing’s “A Deal with the Prince” on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/25591161). 
> 
> According to the fanfic, Tony is an Asgardian weaponsmith. Here, he is wearing a leather apron and glove, chewing on a tattered quill while looking at some blueprints and adjusting the calculations in his head. The beads of sweat is because of the amount of heat in the workshop. The protective goggles are loosely inspired by steampunk style and is pushed up into his hair, giving a messy look. Testing out a new style for Tony that makes him look more mature/masculine than what I normally draw. 
> 
> Smittened chibi Loki is making grabby hands at the precious AKA Tony. He wants the precious so much! 
> 
> Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. Not my original characters.


	3. The View (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!
> 
> Not the greatest at anatomy, but the best I can do to capture the moment. Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. *Not my original character. 
> 
> Quote: Loki found his eyes drifting lower to lock on the pert curve of Anthony’s bottom. How he wished to cup it and slip his finger teasingly between the cheeks, his free hand pressing against Anthony’s back and kissing the other man’s neck gently. Loki had to turn away to get his focus back under control once Anthony turned on the spray.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/25968309


	4. Stillness (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!
> 
> Tried a different pose instead of the usual sideview of a sex position. It was challenging and looks a bit weird to me, but…voila! Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. *Not my original character.
> 
> Quote: Anthony was relaxed against the bath’s edge even as Loki leaned his weight against him, his mouth on Anthony’s neck as their breathing began to slow. Loki rested there with his eyes closed, still sheathed inside his lover with one hand splayed on Anthony’s stomach and the other possessively curled over the Anthony’s hip.


	5. Repayment (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from chapter 3 of “A Deal with the Prince” by the talented STARSdidathing. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/26337297  
> *Tony/Anthony technically should have clothes on, but I wanted to practice a bit more with anatomy (plus, any excuse not to have to draw clothing). I'm not good with furniture, but I tried drawing a wingback chair. Ink on printer paper. Line art. 
> 
> Quote: Anthony was a vision with his head bowed between Loki’s legs and Loki found himself lightly thrusting, chasing the pleasure that was quickly mounting.
> 
> And he wanted it. He wanted to curl his fingers in Anthony’s hair and know what it was like to reach his completion in Anthony’s mouth - but Loki also needed more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Deal with the Prince colored fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492586) by [Ender_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock), [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
